Current network plug technology limits the amount of data that can be transmitted from a cable connected to one portion of a plug to a device connected to a second portion of the plug. As data communication speeds increase, the need to provide a properly grounded connection between two points becomes critical.
Currently, grounding of network connections requires manual manipulation of a grounding wire to a plug. Often, this manual manipulation results in an improper ground connection that may result in loss of data transmission due to transient signals. Further, manual manipulation of the plug requires additional man hours to terminate and test each connection, thereby increasing costs of installation of network connection points.
A need exists for a plug that creates a proper ground connection without manual manipulation of the plug.